Nozzles, such as used in conjunction with oxygen-acetylene cutting torches, are provided with an axial passageway and a plurality of radial passageways spaced thereabout. The axial and the radial passageways are connected to a supply of oxygen and acetylene. Spaced external seats formed on the nozzle cooperate with spaced internal seats formed within the torch body and provide means by which the nozzle can be removably affixed to the cutting torch in such a manner to provide separate streams of oxygen and acetylene thereto. Over a period of time the seats on the nozzle become worn or damaged and premature mixing of the oxygen and acetylene will occur, thereby permitting the flame to "flash-back" or travel back up into the torch assembly whereupon the entire torch assembly is often ruined. Accordingly, when either of the seats become unduly worn or pitted, the nozzle is usually discarded because it is no longer suitable for its intended purpose.
A plurality of nozzles of different size are usually provided in conjunction with each torch assembly in order that the more expensive torch barrel can be mated with different ones of the nozzles to thereby enable the cutting of several different sizes of metal. The nozzles are expensive and the replacement thereof constitutes a considerable expenditure of money over a period of time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to reface the worn seats on the nozzle of an oxygen-acetylene torch from time to time thereby enabling the expensive nozzle to be reclaimed. It is desirable that restoration of the nozzle seats be accomplished in a simple and rapid manner. It would be especially desirable to be able to provide a tool which would restore a nozzle in a quick, safe, and simple manner.